Sick as a dog
by ms. nick jonas
Summary: There's a reason Kevin should never cook. Frankie: age 8, Nick: age 16, Joe: age 19, Kevin: age 21.
1. Chicken soup?

"Kevin!" Joe yelled from the living room.

"What?" Kevin yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm hungry!" He shouted and walked to the kitchen.

"Yea well the food is coming." Kevin said as Joe walked in. Kevin was wearing an apron standing over the oven stirring something that could only be called yellow mud. Mr and Mrs Jonas had gone out of town for the weekend and he was in charge of looking after Joe, Nick and Frankie. Making sure they do their homework, going to be at a decent hour and things like that. Unfortunately that also includes cooking their meals. Kevin isn't really much of a cook but instead of ordering take out he wanted to cook a meal for their first night alone.

But it wasn't really going well, actually it was going horrible.

"What is that?" Joe asked and he looked into the pot.

Kevin smiled sheepishly. "It's supposed to be chicken soup."

"Okay." Joe said slowly. He didn't really want to tell his brother it looked like mud, Kevin had worked really hard on it and he didn't want to discourage him.

"I know I've stuff it up." Kevin said sadly.

"No, no. I'm sure it tastes great." Joe smiled.

"We'll see about that." Kevin said. "Can you got get Nick and Frankie?"

"Sure." Joe said and went upstairs to Nick's room. He found him sitting on a bed with his guitar writing a new song.

"Hey Nick, Kevin said to come down and have dinner." Joe said.

Nick looked up, "What are we having?"

"I think its chicken soup."

"Think?" Nick asked worried.

"Yea well it kind of looked like mud. I didn't have the heart to tell him." Joe said.

Nick laughed, "You're such an over reactor Joe. I'm sure it looks fine."

"No seriously! Either Kevin's trying to poison us or his really just a horrible cook. " Joe stated.

"Don't be mean." Nick said as his got up.

"I'm not! Seriously I thought it was going to jump out of the pot and attack me!" Joe said.

Nick just rolled his eyes.

"Attack of the supposed to be chicken soup! I could write a book about. I'll make millions." Joe said.

"Whatever Joe."

"You'll be eating your words when it's a best seller."

Nick laughed, "Sure Joe. Lets get Frankie."

They went to Frankie's room he was just watching TV. "Come on tank dinner."

"Yes! What we having." Frankie asked excitedly.

"Mud." Joe said.

"Mud?" Frankie asked confused.

"Not mud! Chicken soup." Nick said hitting Joe on the head.

"Why did Joe say mud?" Frankie asked.

"Because Joe's silly." Nick said.

"Okay." Frankie nodded accepting that answer.

"Hey!" Joe said mock outraged.

Nick just rolled his eyes and they went downstairs to the dining room. They found the table set for 4. At each chair was a plate of yellow mud.

"Hey! You guys hungry?" Kevin asked as he sat done.

"Starving." Nick said unsurely as he sat at his seat staring at his plate.

"Wow Kevin this looks yum." Joe said.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "It tastes better than it looks."

There was silence for a moment while Joe and Nick exchanged worried looks and then Frankie asked. "What is it?"

Kevin looked kind of hurt and Nick said. "Its chicken soup remember. Just try it Frankie."

Frankie nodded and they all started to eat. It wasn't _too _bad. For looking like mud it didn't taste like it. And it was eatable. Just.

But all the boys ate everything on their plate. For Kevin, he seemed to work really hard on it and none of them wanted to offend him. So no matter how weird it tasted, they ate it all.

After they finished Kevin cleared the table.

"So? How was it?" Kevin asked.

"It was great Kev." Nick said.

"Yea Kev, great." Joe said with sarcasm which Kevin missed.

"Good." Kevin smiled. "Okay Frankie get ready for bed."

Frankie nodded and went to get changed. Joe and Nick went to watch TV while Kevin cleaned up.

"Well that was interesting." Joe whispered to Nick so Kevin wouldn't here.

"Shhhh." Nick whispered.


	2. 1 down 2 to go

"Frankie time for bed!" Kevin yelled downstairs.

"Alright!" A voice yelled and the next minute Kevin heard someone running upstairs. "Hey Kevy!" Frankie said happily as he jumped into bed and Kevin tucked him in.

"Hey Frankie." Kevin laughed. "Goodnight tank."

"Goodnight Kev." Frankie said and Kevin kissed the top of his baby brothers head.

Frankie curled up in bed and Kevin left the room.

He headed down staris to see where his other littler brothers were. Nick and Joe were sitting on the couch watching tv.

He sat down next to them.

"You didn't come down here to tell us to go to bed did you?" Joe asked when Kevin sat down.

"No."

Joe sighed in relief, "Good. Because just because mum and dad are away and your older does not mean you can put me to bed at 9:00!"

Kevin laughed, "I wont put you to bed at 9:30 Joe."

"Good."

"Unless your bad." Kevin laughed.

Joe just pouted and Nick rolled his eyes and said, "Oi! I'm trying to watch this."

2 hours later there show finished and all boys parted going to their rooms to sleep.

"Kevin?" A voice said from Kevin's doorway.

Kevin woke up groggily and check his clock. 2:30am it read. "What's up tank?" Kevin asked sleepily.

"I feel sick." He said quietly.

Kevin looked at him worried. "What hurts mate?"

"My tummy, I think I'm gonna throw up." Frankie said, and with that he ran out of the room. Kevin quickly got up and followed him. He found Frankie in the bathroom pukeing his guts out in the toilet. Kevin put his hand on Frankie's back and waited for him to finish.

"You okay?" Kevin asked.

Frankie nodded when he was done. "Okay, I'm going to get a bucket and some medicine, you go wait in bed okay?" Kevin said.

"Okay Kevy." Frankie said.

Kevin quickly went to get some medicine, a bottle of water and a bucket and raced back upstairs to find Frankie sitting up in bed, he looked sweaty and pale.

"Here you go mate, take this with some water and I'm going to put the bucket right here so if you think your going to puke do it in here okay?" Kevin said.

"Okay." Frankie nodded taking this.

Kevin just sat next to Frankie and helped him back into bed tucking the blankets around him.

"You going to be okay?" Kevin asked worried.

"Yea. Thank you." Frankie said.

Kevin wasn't that convinced. "You sure?"

"Yea, I feel better now that you helped me." Frankie said.

Kevin smile, "Okay you try and get some sleep."

"Okay, thank you." Frankie said.

Kevin kissed Frankie head and turned off the light, "I love you Kevin."

"love you too Tank." Kevin said and left.

Kevin being a bit worried about his brother left Frankie's door open and then went to check on Nick and Joe. They were both asleep peacefully.

Hopefully it stays that way.


	3. The countdown contuses

-bang-

Kevin woke up with a start. He looked around the room to find it still dark, he checked his clock. 4:00am. Kevin groaned in frustration but got up to investigate the noise. No matter how tired he was if one of his brothers needed him he was going to get up and help.

He went to Joe's room and saw Joe sleeping in his bed with the covers thrown half off. Kevin went up to him and tucked the covers back over him. He kissed Joe's head and then proceeded to go Nick's room. He wasn't there.

Kevin panicked a bit and checked the bathroom, he found Nick there in just his pyjama pants with his head over the toilet.

"Nicky?" Kevin asked.

Nick looked behind him and smiled sheepishly. He looked pale and tired. He was sweaty and looked worn out. He looked sick.

"Whats wrong? Are you okay?" Kevin asked and knelt down to Nicks level and rubbed his back.

"I woke up a little while ago. And then I puked." Nick said.

Kevin laughed, "Um alright. How are you feeling now?"

Nick shook his head. "Bad."

"What hurts?" Kevin asked.

"My stomach, and my head." Nick said.

Kevin sighed in sympathy. It was a bad night to get sick. "Come on." He said and helped Nick up.

He helped Nick to his room and helped him in bed. Kevin put some pillows behind him so he could sit up properly and put the blanket to his waist.

"Stay here and I'll get you some medicine and a bucket." Kevin said. Nick nodded. Kevin sighed, Nick hated being sick, he hated having people fuss over him. Having his diabetes meant that he was always fussed over and everybody knew he hated it. But they couldn't help that, now that Nick was sick Kevin only hoped that Nick would co-operate and not be stubborn.

Kevin quickly got some medicine, a bucket and some water.

"Here you go Nicky." Kevin said handing him the medicine and water. Nick quickly took it down.

"Thanks." Nick said.

Kevin smiled, "Okay here is a bucket in case you feel you're going to throw up again, anything else I can get you?"

Nick shook his head, "No. But thank you. You didn't have to get up." Nick said embarrassed. He really didn't want to make his big brother worry anymore. He didn't want to be another burden.

"It's no problem. I would do anything for you. You know that don\'t you?" Kevin asked.

"Yea I know that. Sometimes I think you do too much. You need to get some sleep." Nick said.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Your the one with the head in the toilet but your worrying over my health?"

Nick grinned sheepishly.

"Go to sleep Nicky. If you need anything more just call me." Kevin said kissing Nick on the head.

"Okay, goodnight. Thank you." Nick said.

"Goodnight Nick." Kevin said and left his little brothers room.

Kevin sighed, he then went to Frankie's room to make sure he was okay. Frankie was asleep and he looked peaceful. Kevin then went to Joe's room again to make sure he was okay. He was practically dead. Joe never woke up when he was asleep, even if he was sick. Kevin didn't expect Joe to wake up for anything, be he still wanted to make sure his little brother was okay.

Kevin then went to his own room to hopefully sleep the rest of the night in peace.


	4. Sick Danger

The next morning Kevin woke up and did a double check to make sure it was morning. It was.

It was only 8am but Kevin saw no hope in getting back to sleep so he had a shower and got dressed. He headed down stairs but not before checking on his brothers who were all still sleeping.

Kevin went to the kitchen to make breakfast. He made pancakes (which he make from an already made mixture) while humming to when you look me in the eyes.

"Hey." He heard a voice behind him. Kevin quickly turned around to find a very puffy eyed Joe sitting at the table.

"You look like crap." Kevin said concerned.

Joe laughed, "Thanks bro."

Kevin rolled his eyes and put the back of his hand on Joe's forehead. Joe's eyes were puffy, he was hot and sweaty and looked like he was torn between throwing up and falling asleep.

"Your warm." Kevin commented.

"Yea I know." Joe said.

Kevin rolled his eyes again. Joe wasn't going to make this easy for him. Joe didn't really like being sick because it meant he couldn't jump around and be crazy and annoy people. Kevin knew this, he also knew Joe would make as many sarcastic comments along the way.

"What happened?" Kevin asked.

Joe shrugged, "I don't know, I woke up about an hour ago and I felt all sick and sore and I threw up. I kind of feel like crap."

Kevin frowned, "Nick and Frankie are sick too. With the same symptoms."

"Really? That's weird, we all got sick at the same time." Joe said.

"Hmm." Kevin said thinking to himself. He was worried, really worried. Why were all his little brothers sick and he wasn't? Well thank god he wasn't otherwise who would look after them. But its a little bit odd isn't it?

Kevin to decided to deal with that latter.

"Okay off to bed." Kevin said.

"What?" Joe asked suddenly.

"What do you mean what?" Kevin said.

"Why bed?" Joe pouted.

"Because your sick." Kevin said.

Joe sat staring at him for a while. "You're dead serious about this aren't you?"

"Yes." Kevin said like it was simple which it was yet Joe couldn't seem to get his head around it.

"But..." Joe couldn't find any words to argue.

"Come on Joe, I'll help you get better. You need to rest and don't even try to tell me your feeling fine. I haven't seen you looking this horrid since you were 12. " Kevin said helping Joe to his room.

Joe sighed, "Okay fine. But I better be treated like a King."

Kevin laughed, "Yes Joe you'll be treated like the princess you are."

Joe just pouted as Kevin helped him in bed. "Stay." He said and went to get some medicine.

He came back to find Joe channel surfing. "There's nothing on at 8:30 in the morning." Joe complained.

Kevin rolled his eyes, "I'll put on a movie if you promise to stay in bed."

Joe thought about this, "Alright."

"Okay here take these." Kevin said handing him some medicine.

"Thanks."

"And if you're going to throw up do it in this." He said handing Joe a bucket. Kevin was starting to run out of buckets.

Joe looked at the bucket like Kevin was crazy. "You expect me to puke in the bucket?"

Kevin rolled his eyes, "You won't puke in the bucket but you will puke in the toilet?"

Joe thought about this for a moment, "You make a good point."

Kevin laughed "What do you want back to the future or harry potter?"

"I don't think it matters I'm going to be here for a while."

Kevin laughed, "Harry Potter it is."

"It better be the first one! I like to watch them in order!" Joe reminded him.

"It is. Now I'll come check on you in a bit and bring some food."

Joe made a face when he said food, "You've got to eat something."

"We will get to that when it happens."

Kevin laughed, "I'll be back sick boy, get some rest."

Joe rolled his eyes, "Arlight but make sure you check on Nick. He doesn't do well sick."

"I know, now rest!" Kevin said.

"Okay, okay.' Joe laughed.

Kevin sighed and went downstairs. It was going to be a long day.


	5. 5 4 3 2 1

Kevin decided now it was good to check on the most difficult of the 3 when sick. Yea sure Joe was a pain in the ass with his sarcastic comments and always demanding things but never fought Kevin on anything, Frankie was hard to control because he didn't like staying in bed but usually was good with a few movies and some food that he could keep down. Nick however was the hard one.

He hated being sick because people would have to look after and take care of him, this didn't sit well with him. Nick was far too independent for his own good, and sometimes it ticked Kevin off a little bit. His 16 years old fro Christ sake he should be able to let his big brother look after him.

Kevin went into Nicks room to find Nick sitting up in bed breathing deeply.

"Hey bud, how are you?" Kevin asked sitting on Nick's bed.

"Fine." Nick said slowly.

"Really? Because you don't look that good." Kevin said.

"Thanks." Nick rolled his eyes.

"Seriously Nick, you're not well."

"I'm fine."

"Nick." Kevin said warningly.

Nick sighed, "Okay so maybe I'm a little sick." He admitted.

"A little?" Kevin asked and Nick nodded. "How long were you throwing up last night?"

Nick smiled sheepishly. "Okay so maybe I'm a little more then a little sick. But nothing I cant handle."

Kevin rolled his eyes, "You stay here while I clean that disgusting bucket and get some medicine."

"But Kevin." Nick tried to argue,

"Stay!" Kevin said nicely as possible but loud enough to let Nick know he wasn't joking.

Nick shut his mouth and Kevin smiled taking the bucket to get cleaned. Eww he thought, I don't think this could get more disgusting he thought as he went downstairs.

But what he didn't know was when he left Joe snuck into Nicks room and sat on his bed.

"Hey Nick." Joe said happily, he was still feeling like crap, but no way in hell was he going to stay in bed.

"Hi." Nick said.

"I heard you weren't well, how you feeling?"

"I'm fine, what about you? You look like crap." Nick stated.

"Looked in the mirror lately little bro?"

Nick rolled his eyes, "Seriously, are you sick too?"

"Yep, so is Frankie. We all got sick, except Kevin. Weird right?" Joe asked.

"Yea very weird." Nick said. "What do you think caused it?"

"I don't know, but I was pukeing all last night. And I have a sick feeling I'm going to puke again."

"Then could you get off my bed! I don't have a bucket and I don't need to be covered in your puke!" Nick said seriously.

"Chill out little bro, I feel fine my stomach settled. Ask me that 10 minutes ago though and it would have been a very different answer." Joe laughed.

Nick rolled his eyes, he really, really didn't want to be having this conversation with his brother. All he really wanted to be doing right now was sleeping. But he had to stay awake, he didn't want Kevin to worry any more then he was. 3 sick brothers was probably going to give him grey hairs by the end of the day.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed? Kevin's going to kill you if he finds you out of bed." Nick said.

"What Kevin doesn't know wont-"

"What Kevin doesn't know wont what Joe?"

Joe turned around and smiled sheepishly when he saw Kevin standing there smirking at him. Busted! He thought.

"Um, what Kevin doesn't know wont...make him worry?" Joe thought lamely.

Kevin rolled his eyes, "If you don't get back in bed in 5 seconds I'll tied you to it."

"Kevin be reasonable I was just checking on little Nicky-"

"5"

"I thought he needed me-"

"4"

"He was trying to get away-"

"3"

"Your dead serious about this aren't you-"

"2"

"Okay I'm going!" Joe yelled defeated and ran to him room.

Kevin laughed, "That was cool." He said after Joe left.

Nick laughed, "Your mean."

"I know." Kevin smirked. "Now take these, and heres your bucket."

Nick smiled in thank you and took the pills and put the bucket next to him.

"So how are you feeling?" Kevin asked putting the back of his hand on Nicks forehead. "Honesty."

"Honestly?" Nick asked, "I've been better."


	6. Poor little brothers

Kevin!" Joe yelled from his bed. He had officially been put on bed arrest. Kevin had threatened to lock him in the cupboard if he got up.

Of course Joe knew Kevin would never do anything to hurt him, but he also knew how annoying he could be and wasn't going to even try and test the bounders to see if Kevin was bluffing. He didn't want to be locked in the cupboard. Besides, he wasn't feeling that crash hot right now anyway.

"What happened?" Kevin almost shouted as he ran into Joe's room thinking something had happened. Having all three of his little brothers sick had sent him a bit on edge, or as Joe liked to call it how people act before they get sent to the crazy hospital.

"Nothing happened Kevin, chill." Joe said trying to calm his older brother down. Isn't it supposed to be the other way around thought Joe. Isn't he supposed to be calming me?

"what is it then?" Kevin asked a little more relaxed.

"I was just wondering if I could have some more water." Joe asked.

Kevin sighed relived, "thank god. I thought you were throwing up and or something."

"I haven't thrown up since last night." Joe said as proudly as a small child would say they won a soccer match. "But don't jinx me."

Kevin laughed, "I'll try not to, I'll be right back with water. Anything else you need?"

"No I'm fine. How's Nick and Frankie?" Joe asked.

Kevin sighed, "Nick's sleeping. Finally, do you know how long it took me to convince him to put a DVD on and shut up? His more stubborn then I thought he was. He really does hate being sick, I just checked on him before I came here and his asleep. Frankie's not looking good though, his not taking it well. How can all three of you be sick at the same time and I'm not?" He asked miserably

"I don't know Kev, have you called the doctor?" Joe asked.

"Not yet, I haven't had time. I'm going to help Frankie a bit and then call him and see what he thinks."

"That's a good idea." Joe said, "Don't worry about it Kevin. I'm sure its all fine, nothing too serious."

"I hope." Kevin sighed, "Now try and get some rest, I'll be back."

"Okay, don't rush yourself. I'm not going anywhere." Joe said.

Kevin laughed and went to Frankie's room to check on him. He found him throwing up.

"Are you okay tank?" Kevin asked and sat next to his baby brother rubbing his back.

"No kevy. I'm scared." Frankie said miserably between throwing up.

"Aww its okay tank. It's going to be okay." Kevin said rubbing circles on his back. After a few minutes Frankie stopped throwing up and snuggled into Kevin chest.

"I feel yuck Kevin." Frankie said softly in Kevin's chest.

Kevin wrapped his arms around Frankie, "It's okay tank, it will be over soon. I'm here for you." Kevin tired to comfort. He hated seeing his brother like this, he was just a little kid and here was throwing up in a bucket without his mum or dad. Frankie was a fun, loving, loud kid who liked doing stuff for himself. He was rarely really affectionate to any of his brothers. The only person Frankie would cuddle up to was there mum, not that he didn't love his brothers he did. But Frankie was independent, he got that from Nick a lot. And he wasn't the one who would usually cuddle up to Kevin unless there was something wrong. Poor little guy.

Sometime later Frankie fell asleep in Kevin's arms. Kevin softly put Frankie down and tucked the blanket on him. He cleaned Frankie's bucket and went down stairs.

This is getting ridiculous Kevin thought. I have to get them better.

A/n- ok this may be my last update for a few days. Hopefully I can get back to this on Wednesday, but I can't promise anything. Happy Holidays.


	7. Oh No

Kevin filled up a glass of water and set it on the table. Deciding that Joe could wait a few minutes he picked up the phone and went to the couch calling the doctor.

"Hello Dr Chris speaking." The other end of the phone went.

"Yea hey, Dr Chris its Kevin Jonas here."

"Ahh, Kevin how are you?" Said a soothing voice.

"I'm fine, but its my brothers there not. All three of the actually. They all got really sick over night."

"What are the symptoms?"

"Nausea, throwing up, fevers and headaches. You know that kind of stuff?"

"Hmm." The doctor said obviously thinking. "And these happened over night?"

"Well yea, they were all fine when I sent them to bed and then I hear Frankie throwing up around 2:30 then Nick about an hour latter and then I find out Joes been feeling crappy all night. I mean there all sick except me!" Kevin said panicky.

"Hmm have they all eaten sometimes rotten lately? Because it sounds like they have food poisoning."

"Food poisoning?" Kevin said worried.

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no.

What If it was the chicken soup he made for them? It did look kind of weird and it did taste kind of funky. But it wasn't that bad was it?

Yes, yes it was. He wasn't that good of a cook. But then how come he wasn't sick? So it cant be his chicken soup.

"Well they did have some off chicken soup for dinner last night, but I ate it too so that can't be it can it?"

"Well not necessarily, your older and might just have a stronger immune system. Or it just didn't affect you the same way it did them." Dr Chris said matter-of-factly.

"You're telling me I could have poisoned my brothers!" Kevin panicked.

"What? I thought you said the soup was off?"

"Ahh...don't worry, so what can I do to get them better?"

"Not much, you will have to let the process go, they need to get it out of there system. So lots of bed rest, panadol when needed and lots and lots of water. They should be fine in a couple of days just make sure they get there rest."

"So there's really nothing else I can do?" Kevin asked desperately.

"I'm sorry Kevin but that's it. They will get better on their own soon. Just try and make them comfortable."

Kevin sighed, "Okay, thanks doctor." He said and hung up.

He sat on the couch in silence for a few minutes.

"I cant believe I've done this to my baby brothers with my horrible cooking." He said out loud.

Kevin sighed. This cannot be happening, he thought.

He decided not to dwell on it for the moment and check on his brothers. The only way he was going to make it up to them was make sure they get better. He was going to try his hardest to do that. Even if it meant he wasn't going to get any sleep for the next couple of days it didn't matter.

He grabbed Joe's glass of water and headed up to his room. He found Joe lying in bed watching Harry Potter 1 intensely.

"Hey Joey how you feeling?" Kevin asked and set his glass of water on the bedside table.

"Hey." Joe said not bothering to sit up. "I'm okay."

Kevin frowned and sat on his bed. Joe was never like this. He was always jumping up and down and making stupid comments. Not lying down in bed.

"You don't look okay." Kevin said. He put the back of his hand on Joe's forehead.

He was very warm.

"Your really warm." He commented.

"Yea that'd be right." Joe said calmly.

"What hurts?"

"Everything." Joe complained. "But I'll live Kev, go check on Frankie and Nick. They need you more."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "You need me just as much."

Joe smiled, feeling extremely tired, but to nauseas and hot to sleep. "Thanks."

"No problem little bro." Kevin said and put his arms out for Joe. Joe gratefully climbed into them and snuggled up to Kevin. He hated feeling like this, but he hated depending on Kevin more. He was 18 for gods sake! He shouldn't be leaning on his brother just because he was sick. He had achieved such an image if people saw this they would think of him as some boy who needs his older brother. How embarrassing. But yet, no matter how embarrassing it seemed to be, all he wanted to do was curl up to Kevin and be the younger brother again. Even if he was famous does that mean when he needed it most he had to turn it away?

No he decided. Joe decided that just because he was 18, and just because he was famous was no reason to not take Kevin's warming gesture. He was a little brother, and when Kevin was around that was all he had to be. He could once again be that young boy who ran to his older brothers room for comfort when he had, had a nightmare. And when you're sick, that is all you want to be.

"I'm sorry." Joe whispered quietly.

"For what?" Kevin asked confused holding Joe close. He knew Joe really needed him right now, even if he wouldn't admit it.

"For being sick, making you worry and stress out so much. For taking up your time right now and making you rock you 18 year old brother because his sick." Joe said a bit disgusted of himself.

"Joe you never have to apologize for being sick, and you're not taking up my time right now and I like rocking my 18 year old brother. Sometimes you act like you don't need me and it's nice to know you still do."

Joe laughed, "I'll always need you, even if I don't want to admit it."

"I know." Kevin snickered.

"I feel like such a baby right now." Joe commented but still didn't pull away. "But I don't want you to leave."

"Joe you will always be my baby brother no matter how old you are."

A/n- ok I got some free time so I decided to update.


	8. settle down

Within 15 minutes of Kevin rocking Joe and holding him close, Joe had fallen asleep in Kevin's arms. He didn't want to leave his brother, but he knew he had to check on Nick and Frankie.

So carefully he laid Joe down and covered him with the blanket. He then kneeled down and kissed Joes forehead.

He sighed as he walked out, Joe really did need him sometimes, he wished he'd show it more. But he hated the fact that his soup had made Joe this weak. He felt like an awful brother.

Although he didn't have much time to dwell on this as he heard throwing up in the next room. He ran quickly to Nick's room finding him violently vomiting in the toilet.

"Hey Nicky, you okay?" Kevin asked and rubbed circles on Nicks back.

He didn't answer straight away, making sure he wasn't going to chuck again and slowly lifted his head replying , "Better now."

Kevin gave him a sympathetic smile and helped him up.

"Any thing I can get you?"

"No, just need to sleep." Nick said groggily.

Kevin just nodded and guided Nick to his bed and put the covers over him. He was greatful Nick didn't resent his help. Seemed like Nick was sicker then he thought.

"So how are you know?" Kevin asked sitting on the edge on Nicks bed.

"Alright." Nick shrugged, "Have you talked to a doctor?"

Kevin was hoping he wouldn't of asked that question, he really didn't want to have to explain that he was the reason they all felt like this.

"Umm...yea."

"And..." Nick asked waiting for him to go on.

"Well he seems to think that it might be...food poisoning." Kevin said quietly.

Nick looked puzzled. "Food poisoning? How could that of..." But it suddenly dawned on the youngest what food would have caused this.

"Oh and you think it was that soup!" Nick said and to Kevin's surprise he didn't sound mad he sounded concerned.

"Well...yes." Kevin said guiltily.

"Oh Kevin its not your fault!" Nick tried to convince him. Really none of the boys would even be mad at him for accidently poisoning them.

"Yes it is." Kevin said, "it's all my fault your all sick."

"Its okay Kev, we don't blame you or hate you for it."

"You should."

"It was an accident."

"Nick I poisoned you all!"

"So? We get a little sick and then we get over it. No big deal right?" Nick said, and Kevin was sure he was trying to convince himself rather then him.

"I feel terrible. If I hadn't made you eat the soup you'd all be fine, I knew it didn't look that good."

"Kevin it doesn't matter. We knew what we were doing when he agreed to eat it." Nick laughed trying to lighten the mood.

Kevin cracked a smile, "Still doesn't make me feel any better. But I promise im going to make you all better."

Nick smiled, "I know, you always keep your promises."

Kevin laughed, "okay know go to sleep. You need to get better."

"Alright then." Nick smiled leaning against his pillow.

"And call me if you throw up again." Kevin warned.

"I will." Nick said and Kevin left.

He won't. Kevin thought as he left the room to sit down in the lounge room. He decided that he would check the news for a bit. He sat down and no longer then 3 minutes latter he heard a noise beside him.

"Kevin?" A uncertain voice said. It was Frankie, he was out of bed, looking more paler then he should and clutching a worn out teddy bear that had been passed down, brother to brother, in his hand.

"Whats up tank?" Kevin asked concerned.

Frankie looked unsure about what he was going to say, he looked down and said, "I woke up and couldn't sleep. Can I sit with you?"

Kevin's heart melted, the poor boy was sick, and scared. "Of course you can bud, you don't have to ask."

Kevin reached his hands out and Frankie quickly jumped into them. He rested his head against Kevin's chest and snuggled deep into it. Frankie seemed to be settle down in his embrace.

Kevin had to admit, having one of his brothers safe in his arms made him relax to. Knowing they were safe make him much happier.

And with Frankie in his arms slowly drifting to sleep Kevin finished watching the news.


	9. Astraphobia

The next day Kevin woke up at a very early 5am. He didn't know what had woke him up and then he looked outside. Thunder.

Loud, bright, scary thunder. Though Kevin wasn't afraid of it, he knew Nick was. He hated thunder ever since he was a little kid. Kevin couldn't really understand why, it couldn't hurt you, but then again neither could many spiders yet he wasn't found of them. Not as scared as Joe of course but they weren't his favourite insect.

He decided to stay in bed for a bit, wondering if sleep would take over him again, when he realised it wasn't going to he got up to check on his brothers.

He went to Joe's room first, and found Joe lying peacefully with half his head covered by the blanket. Frankie was fine as well tucked nicely in the blanket. Then he went to Nick's room. Nick wasn't doing so well. He sat up his knees pulled up to his chest shaking slightly. Poor guy, Kevin thought.

"Nick?" He asked quietly.

Nick looked up and smiled sheepishly. He didn't have enough strength to wipe his tears away and pretend he was alright like he usually would. He felt like crap and the thunder made him feel 4 years old again. "Hi Kevin." He said shaky.

Kevin sighed, hating see his brother like this, and sat beside Nick on the bed. He wrapped his arms around his little brother and when it felt like nick was going to pull away another crash of lightning came and Nick held on tighter burying his head in Kevin's chest.

"Did I wake you?" Nick asked not looking up.

"No the thunder did, I thought I should check on you guys. Lucky I did." Kevin said.

Nick snorted, "You shouldn't have too. You getting up at all these ungodly hours of the night and being around these sick people is going to make you sick."

Kevin shrugged, "I hate seeing you guys like this, and it's my entire fault. I have to be here for you"

"You're insane." Nick laughed.

"Like your protesting, you love the attention." Kevin teased. He knew Nick hated it, but still loved to tease him.

Nick rolled his eyes, and just as he was about to protest another crash of lightning came and he jumped.

"Shhhh, it's okay." Kevin soothed holding him tighter, "You know it's only thunder, it can't hurt you."

"I know." Nick sighed, "and I don't want to be scared of it, it's just so loud and...scary."

Kevin laughed, "Loud and scary? Two words I didn't except to get from you."

Nick laughed, "I just don't like it."

"That's okay Nick. Sometimes we just don't like stuff." Kevin said.

Nick thought about this for a moment, "What about you?"

"What about me?" Kevin asked puzzled.

"What don't you like."

"I don't like seeing my brothers sick." He said.

Nick rolled his eyes again, "That's not what I mean. Like what are you scared of? I hate thunderstorms and clowns, Joe's deadly afraid of spiders and Frankie hates heights with a passion. I've never seen you afraid of anything."

Kevin laughed, "I get scared Nick, just like anyone else. I'm just a good big brother and don't let you find them out."

"That doesn't seem fair."

"It's probably not. But I'm the big brother, I'm supposed to look after you guys when you need me or when you're scared."

"But that doesn't mean you can't be scared of stuff. What are you scared of?" Nick asked straight. He really wanted to know what scared Kevin, he seemed to be hiding it.

"If I told you that I'd have to kill you." He joked.

Nick laughed, "I'm serious Kev."

"I know you are," Kevin laughed, "But you're not supposed to know what frightens me, your supposed to think I'm superman and don't have any weakness."

"Even superman has a weakness." Nick pointed out.

Kevin laughed, nick had a point. "That doesn't mean you should know mine, what if you did and used it against me?"

"Like how you use being ticklish against me, when you want something?" Nick asked. Kevin or Joe would constantly tickle nick if they wanted something, information, something back he had taken or just to plain annoy. He really hated it because he would cave in an instant and it didn't seem fair, he couldn't pin them down there were too big.

Kevin laughed, "Alright so maybe I'm a little mean but it's cute."

Nick sighed, he was always going the baby brother in Kevin and Joe's eyes no matter how old he was or if they had another little brother. "You going to tell me?"

Kevin laughed, "Alright I'll tell you one. I am deadly scared that one day I'll loose you, Joe or Frankie. I'm scared that if I ever lost one of you it would be my fault, I promised to keep you all safe and I would have failed that. I never want to have that. I was so scared when i found out you had diabetes, I thought I had failed you then. That's what scares me most of all Nick."

The was probably the first time Kevin had ever said that out loud, it was basically implied on a day to day basics but it was different coming out in words. Though it made the over protective thing much more clear.

"That's why you blame yourself so much for the soup?" Nick asked.

"Yea. I failed you all." Kevin said sadly.

Nick was between understanding Kevin, and wanted to hit him for being so stupid. "Kevin you worry far too much you realise that don't you?"

Kevin laughed, "Yea I know." And once again there was another sound of thunder and Nick jumped, only to be held my Kevin tighter.

"So that's really it? No weird fear with fish or bee's or something?" Nick asked trying to lighten the mood.

Kevin laughed, "Even if there was Nick do you really think I'd tell you?"

Nick pouted, "I'll figure it out one day." Kevin was the invincible, superman who could fix anything and Nick loved him for that. But Nick was going to figure out how he could help his big brother the same way he helped him.

Kevin laughed, "You do that Nicky, how are you feeling?" He asked changing topics, which Nick picked up on.

"I'm alright, better then yesterday." Nick said.

"I better go make breakfast." Kevin said seeing the time was 6:30, though he made no indication of moving because Nick hadn't let go.

"Kev?" Nicks voice suddenly very quite.

"Yea?"

"You you just stay for a little bit longer?" He asked feeling extremely childish, but was too scared to worry about it right now.

Kevin laughed, "Sure little bro. No problem."


	10. Getting better

Later that day, after Nick had fallen asleep again and Frankie was done throwing up for the seventh time, Kevin was sitting at the kitchen table is head in his hands. It had been such a long day already and it was only noon. Looking after 3 sick brothers was taking it out on him.

"Hey." Joe said as he walked into the kitchen wearing him pyjamas.

Kevin looked up, "What are you doing up?"

Joe rolled his eyes and sat next to Kevin looking extremely tired and wore out but he was getting some of his colour back. "I'm getting out of bed for a few minutes because my ass hurts from just sitting in bed for days."

Kevin laughed, "Just a few minutes."

"Yes mum." Joe saluted.

"Are you feeling any better?" Kevin asked after a minute of silence.

"Much better than a few days ago, but still a bit nauseous." Joe said, "But hey! I haven't thrown up at all to day so WHOP!"

Kevin laughed, "That's more then we can say for Frankie. Poor kid doesn't seem to be getting any better"

"He'll be fine, nothing serious yet. Remember when Nick was his age and we all got sick with a virus but Nick had it the longest? Probably just because his younger. Talking about Nick how's he going?" Joe asked.

"Alright, better then Frankie at least. But I was in his room this morning comforting him from the thunder."

"There was thunder this morning?" Joe asked puzzled.

"Not all of us sleep like the dead Joe." Kevin pointed out.

Joe laughed, "right, so he didn't full on like pull away when you comforted him?"

"No, he asked me to stay longer actually."

"Whoa, he must be really sick."

Kevin laughed, "I'll say."

Joe laughed and then began to cough and Kevin stood up pulling Joe with him. "Come on sicko, rest."

Joe pouted but walked with Kevin to his room anyway but not without complaint. "Seriously dude, do you realise how boring it is in bed! I am going insane!"

"Joe your already insane, don't blame the bed rest."

"Hmmm, maybe but I'm really, really, really sick of this." Joe said.

"Well hopefully just a few more days of sleep and you'll be better and be able to make all the sarcastic comments you want about how I was so mean to you keeping you on bed rest." Kevin said helping Joe into bed.

"I will! Don't you even think for a moment that I won't!" Joe said as he let Kevin help him in bed.

Kevin rolled his eyes, "Alright drama queen get some rest." He said as he turned on the TV for Joe and left. He walked out and herd Joe yell "YOU LEFT ME WITH OPRAH!"

"BE QUITE AND SLEEP!" Kevin yelled back.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" A third voice tired, and irritated voice yelled.

"Sorry Nicky." Kevin said sheepishly.

"SORRY NICK!" Joe yelled.

"Joe if you don't stop yelling I will come in there and suffocate you with a pillow sick or not." Kevin mock-threatened.

"Sorry." Joe's quite voice was herd.

Kevin laughed and went to Frankie's room to see if he had woken after all the shouting, he hadn't. He then went to Nick's room to find him lying down, watching TV.

"Sorry if we woke you." Kevin said.

Nick rolled his eyes, "Its alright, I know Joe's just an idiot."

Kevin laughed and the Joe yelled, "I HEARD THAT!"

At 2 in the afternoon it was surprisingly quite, too quite really. Joe, Nick and Frankie were all finally asleep and Kevin was so glad they were. Kevin sat on the couch and closed his eyes taking it everything that happened over the past few days.

Joe seemed to be getting better, he was making more sarcastic comments and harder to keep in bed which was extremely annoying but was a good sign. Joe becoming more annoying was a very good sign because it meant he was becoming stronger and better. He was beginning to bug Kevin more and more but he was just glad that Joe was getting better so it didn't matter. He'd love for Joe to get up and do some crazy stunt on stage just to see him healthy again.

Nick on the other hand, well Kevin had no idea how he was. If he was getting better or worse. The fact that he wasn't throwing up or had a major fever any more was a very good sign but wanting Kevin to sit with him while there was thunder was not. Sure Kevin loved when Nick wanted him, and he wished that Nick would be like that more often. But Nick is a very independent and proud person, and sitting on the bed while being held in his big brothers embrace is very un-nick like.

While two of his little brothers where getting slowly better his youngest was not that well. He seemed to be throwing up more and more everyday and he was still had a fever that was to be a bit worried about. He honestly had no idea what to do about Frankie, the kid just wasn't getting any better. Not any worse but not any better! And that couldn't be good. He was just glad his parents were coming home tomorrow and would be able to fix everything, it had been the longest weekend of his life.

From almost poisoning his brothers to being there slave for the weekend was really starting to take it out on him. He was starting to get tired and his muscles were slowly starting to hurt. But he couldn't really concentrate on himself right now, he was well enough to walk around so it was all good.

"Kevin." He heard a voice whine close to him.

He looked behind him to find Joe standing there, still in his pyjama pants and wife beater with his hair sticking out from all angles. He looked bored.

"Joe get back to bed." Kevin said annoyed, "Don't you realise your still getting better?"

"I know." Joe whined like a small child and sat down on the couch across from Kevin. "But I feel a lot better and I am so bored."

Kevin stood up and put the back of his hand on Joe's forehead. He frowned, "You're still warm."

Joe groaned.

Kevin had to laugh at Joe, for an 18 year old boy he could easily pass as a 6 year old.

"Come on get back to bed." Kevin said.

"Really? Like really, really?" Joe asked.

Kevin laughed, "Come on." He lead Joe to his room when he started cough. Not a full on coughing fit, but enough to make Joe panic a little bit.

"Whoa! Kevin are you okay?" Joe asked.

"I'm fine." He brushed it off.

"No you're not. Oh my god! Are you getting sick?" Joe asked.

"No!" Kevin said with a little bit too much panic in his voice. He couldn't be getting sick, he was the older brother that somehow was immune to this stupid illness that had taken over his brother's health and now he had a horrible feeling that he was catching it. But no way was he going to show to his younger brother that he was getting sick, he was the older one who was supposed to worry about them.

"Yes you are." Joe said matter of factly.

"Will you quit changing the subject, get to bed." Kevin said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Kevin if your not well, you should rest."

"The only person who should be resting is you."

"Kevin! Stop for a minute." Joe tried to get him to stop changing the subject.

"Joe just get into bed, I can handle it." Kevin said and helped Joe into bed and left.

I can handle it. Four words Kevin used more than anybody should.


	11. Payback on Superman

"KEVIN!"

Kevin bolted up groggily and found himself fall on the floor with a hard 'thump'. It took him a moment to take in where he was and what was going on and he realised he must of fallen asleep on the couch, and fallen off it so now he was on the floor.

"Kevin baby are you okay?"

He looked up to find his mum standing over him looking worried.

"Yea I'm fine." Kevin replied and stood up. "Mum?" He asked taking in who was talking to him. His mum! She was finally home! He was no longer the head of the house hold!

Thank god! He loved looking after his brothers but it was just too much work! He couldn't handle it, finally his mum was here and she could take over.

"Ye sweetie, it's alright." Denis smiled and took Kevin's face in her hands, "You did a wonderful job looking after your brothers, I'm so proud of you." And she hugged him.

"I didn't do a very good job." He mumbled hugging her back.

"Why not? I think they look very content, Joe was telling me how you took care of them and wouldn't let them get up out of bed and you did everything they asked." She said not letting go.

"I'm the reason they're sick! I poisoned them with my crappy cooking." He said sadly and Denis sat him on the couch.

"Oh Kevin you have always worried too much, you looked after the boys almost as well as I could of. I am so proud of you. And I'm sure you weren't just the reason they're sick. There's been a bug going around for ages now, they were bound to get sick eventually." She laughed.

"I still feel responsible." He said softly.

Denis rolled her eyes and kissed his forehead, "You are just my little superman aren't you."

Kevin blushed slightly, he always got embarrassed when his mum started going all motherly on him. He was 21 for goodness sake! Yet he would never admit he kind of liked it when he didn't have to be the oldest, that was the good part about having a mum, he didn't have to be anything but Kevin in front of her. He didn't have to be the strong one, or the together one. He was just Kevin who needed his mum just as much as anyone else.

Of course that was the kind of thing he kept to himself and wouldn't admit to anyone!

"Mum." He whined childishly. Yes in front of him mother he also whined like a 5 year old.

She laughed and kissed his forehead again. "I'm going to check on your brothers, go get some rest."

"Wait! What time is it? How long have you been here?" He asked realising he couldn't remember going to sleep.

"Its four in the morning dear. I got here around 10 last night and found you fell asleep on the couch, Joe woke up and has been filling me in on what happened over the last few days. His feeling a lot better, and so is Frankie he woke up a little bit ago too." Denis said.

Kevin made an 'O' shape with his mouth, he suddenly felt very stupid. He fell asleep while he was supposed to be watching his brothers, most humiliating (haha that is a joke I put in there for my friend. Stupid I realise)

"Will you stop worrying over your brothers! I'm here now and that my job! And it's also my job to make sure your taking care of yourself which Joe tells me you haven't been doing." She said sternly going into full mother mode. He wondered if Joe and Nick felt this childish when he went into full big brother mode.

"I have. Sort of." He lied.

Denis rolled her eyes, "Kevin I know you love your brother and I love you for that, but if you don't start taking care of yourself more I'm going to have to start babying you." She threatened.

"Start?" like you haven't already been doing that he thought.

"No smart mouth mister." She warned playfully. "Now off to bed now!"

Kevin rolled his eyes but obeyed his mother, it was good not to be in charge any more.

"Aww look at that Kevin got told off by his mummy." He heard Joe yell from his bedroom.

"Oh shut up momma's boy." Kevin yelled back.

"That coming from you?"

"You dobbed me in you rat!"

"Boys!" Denis yelled playfully. "Be quite or you'll wake your brothers. Joe go back to sleep or at least keep your voice down and Kevin go to bed and get some sleep or your grounded."

"Your going to ground me for not sleeping?" He asked.

"Yes." She said simply.

"Alright I'm going." He said.

"Good." She smiled and kissed his forehead once more and went to Frankie's room.

His mother may be a little weird, but he was so grateful she was back and cared so much.

Kevin woke up slowly to the usually voice of his mother telling off Joe.

"JOE! If you don't sit still and stay quite I'm going to send you to bed!" He heard his mother yell.

"MUM! I'm not even sick! You can't send a non sick person to bed! It just isn't right! Think of the principal in that!" He could hear Joe argue, Joe always did have to have some excuse to talk back with.

"I am your mother and I saw tell you when your completely better or not thank you. Now sit down and be quite before you wake your brother." She said.

"Too late." Kevin said as he walked into the living room to find his whole family room sitting around the TV. His mum and dad were sitting on a couch together with Frankie sitting in between them. He was looking much healthier now that he was up and about, he also seemed very glad to have his mum back as he was cuddling up next to her.

Nick was sitting on the couch across from their parents, he was up and dressed and looked much better the he had in days. He was no longer green in the face and Kevin could see no signs of sweating. He smiled up at Kevin and Kevin couldn't have been any happier to see him smile. Thank god nick was feeling better, sure Nick was cute when he didn't have all his walls up and Kevin enjoyed nick acting like the kid he should be. But having the real Nick back was so much better.

Joe was sitting on a bean bag on the floor and Kevin thought you would have never been able to tell he was sick. Looking as bright as ever he grinned stupidly at Kevin.

"Yo, big bro you look like crap walked all over and decided to camp out!" Joe laughed.

Kevin had absolutely no idea what that meant.

"JOE!" Nick yelled and wacked his brother on the head. "What does that even mean?"

Joe rolled his eyes like it was obvious. "He looks sick!"

Kevin stared at him puzzled. "I do?"

Joe nodded and Nick stared for a moment. "Hmm you kind of do."

Denis then stood up and put her hand on her eldest sons forehead. "Oh Kevin! Your burning up!"

"_who turned the temperature hotter? I'm burning up for you baby!" _Joe sung and went to hi-five Nick who just glared at him. "Okay not ready for jokes yet? Alright I can wait."

Denis rolled her eyes and turned back to Kevin. "Looks like its back to bed then Kevin." She smiled.

"What?" he asked outraged. No way was he going to bed, he didn't get sick. He ate the same soup they did and didn't get sick. Why was he sick now? He was supposed to be immune to it!

"No arguments, bed." She said nicely yet sternly.

Kevin grumbled in complaint yet turned around and allowed his mother to take him back to bed. He could hear Nick and Joe giggling like school girls behind him and their mother babied him.

For the next half hour he permitted his mum to feed him all sorts of medication and fuss over him in all sorts of ways. Finally she turned on his TV, kissed him on the forehead and said 'get some rest'.

Now he was sitting in bed watching only god knows what on the TV, this is what Nick and Joe must of felt like. If I knew it was so bad I would have been nicer about it! He thought to himself and then laughed to himself when he realised he wouldn't have.

"Hey big bro. Feeling better?" Joe said sarcastically as him and Nick entered the room.

"Oh shut up." Kevin groaned.

"Isn't pay back sweet Nick?" Joe asked him.

"Oh yes it is dear brother." He grinned.

"While you were fussing over us we thought we got the worst end of the sick, but you got mum, who we know is much worse then you. So we got off easy. You however did not, and this is revenge. And how sweet it is."

Kevin just groaned and aimed his pillow at Joe's head which missed my a mile. It was going to be a long week.

The End :)


End file.
